Secret Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa Black is the gorgeous girl that every boy wants to be with. But her parents have arranged for her to be married to Lucius Malfoy. What will become of her secret love affair with Remus Lupin though? Written for both the Fortnightly Challenges Build a Monster Workshop and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This is for both The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards and Build a Monster Workshop. I wrote for Head: "I'm not marrying you." for Build a Monster Workshop. I wrote for (Silver) Sacharissa Tugwood and the task was to write about external beauty for The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards. I hope you all enjoy Secret Love.**

"I'm not marrying you," I shouted as I flicked my long blonde hair behind my shoulder. "I don't care what family name you have. Or who says I have to. I flat out refuse to."

The older of the blonde men sitting across from me and my parents laughed as he shared a look with my father. Both men looked as though the deal was done.

"You will marry Lucius and that will be the end of this discussion, Narcissa," my father stated. More like commanded. He always commanded me and my sister to do stuff for him.

"But father..."

"No buts. You will sign your name right here," he pointed to a spot on the piece of paper in front of us. "And you will not question me again."

I sighed as I picked up the quill and signed my name with a heavy heart. What if I wanted to run off and marry for love like Andromeda had? Or couldn't they have picked someone that I loved for me like they did with Bellatrix? Why did I have to marry the weasel like son of their best friend?

"You will be very happy in our family, Narcissa," Mrs. Malfoy was saying when I tuned her and everyone else out.

Who was she or anyone else to say where I would be happy? Or who I would be happy with. I knew I was a gorgeous girl. I knew that any boy worth his salt would be happy to have me as his wife. And I knew that if my family or the family sitting across from me found out my secret I would be in a world of trouble. No matter how beautiful I was.

"Is that all?" I heard Lucius drawl from his side of the table. I knew he had a date with some girl or other and he didn't leave it the imagination how his dates usually ended.

"Of course," said his father. "You two kids run along. You might want to get to know each other a little."

The two of us made a point of letting them see us walk out of the room together but once we were far enough away we went our separate ways. Apparently neither one of us was happy about this match. But at least I knew that I had someone who cared about me to go to. Lucius would probably go to one of his usual girls and drink themselves into a stupor. I sighed as I walked towards our usual meeting space.

"Hello gorgeous," came the voice I so wanted to hear all day.

"Hello to you too," I said as turned towards him.

Standing behind me with a bouquet of flowers was Remus Lupin. Most people wouldn't know that either one of us cared about the other. Him being not only one of my cousin Sirius' friend but a social outcast. And being one of the most eligible women in the wizarding world. No one would ever think that the two of us would begin a secret romance. I sighed as he pulled me into his arms after setting the flowers down.

"They didn't hear you out," he said softly stroking my back, "did they?"

I shook my head as the tears raced down my cheeks soaking into the front of his shirt.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "My gorgeous girl shouldn't cry. We'll think of something Cissa. We'll get you out of this somehow."

"Marry me," I blurted out. "Marry me before they get a chance to block us from being able to. They haven't gotten the paperwork into the Ministry yet. We can go to Hogsmeade have Dromeda and Teddy come be our witnesses. Or Sirius and his girlfriend. I'll do any..."

"Ok. But are you prepared to give up everything to be with me?"

He was asking if I was willing to be poor to be with him. I had never thought that would be a question that I would falter over. I loved him didn't I. Then why was it I couldn't bring myself to think of being with him as poor housewife.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I...I...I can't."

With that said I raced away from the crumbling smile that was fading from his face. Not knowing where I was going I ran until I couldn't run any more. Why did he have to bring up the fact that he was poor? If he hadn't said anything about the subject it would have been easy to think of continuing to be with him. But pretty girls like me love or pretty things. So I would force myself to marry Lucius to gain the pretty things I needed so much. But I would never forget him. As long as I lived Remus Lupin would be the one man I have loved no matter what.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Secret Love. I actually think that Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy (nee. Black) would an interesting couple to have in a story. I think that their's would totally be a forbidden love. And it would interesting to see a world where a rebellious Narcissa went against her parents wishes and married someone else like her sister Andromeda. I might even write that at some point. Would anyone even be interested in reading that?**


End file.
